rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurum Adair Brewer
Aurum Adair Brewer is a huntsman and the current owner of Brewer Bourbon, a distillery operating out of Vale. Background The Brewer family have been in Vale for as long as anyone remembers, part of the kingdom’s upper-class. Having been raised in relative wealth, Aurum has spent much of his life acting in a formal manner, including his training as a huntsman; with training in several styles of melee combat, he focused primarily on cane techniques in his youth.Aurum never attended combat school, instead being privately tutored until he enrolled in Beacon Academy, he was made a member of team Boysenberry. Although they worked well together, the team never meshed well socially and mostly parted ways upon graduation, with Aurum returning to his family home and working as a huntsman on his own for an extended period of time.When he was in his mid 20s, Aurum met and married his wife, having their only child Alyxia shortly after. Aurum raised Alyxia with the intention of her becoming a huntress, and she gladly learned to fight, though she did not care for her father’s combat technique.After his daughter moved away from home, Aurum has mostly retired from his duties as a huntsman (though he does take high value missions and answers any which specifically request him) and instead focuses on running the business he inherited from his parents; a high class distillery manufacturing expensive bourbon that stocks many of the higher end bars throughout the four kingdoms. Personality A very affluent and caring man, Aurum tries his best to remain formal in any given situation; though he can be a bit snobbish at times. A family man at heart, he often sends gifts to his daughter and her children, and visits the Terrell Traveling Circus with his wife whenever they get the chance. Appearance With black hair and golden eyes, Aurum is a well dressed man, and wears a medium grey swallow tail jacket, uncuffed formal trousers with golden stripes on the seams, a gold colored bow-tie, plain white button shirt, black leather court shoes, and cuff links. When he enters combat he will carefully remove the cuff links and bow tie, storing them in an inner pocket on his jacket. If he has adequate time to prepare, he will swap the swallowtail jacket with a highland jacket. Equipment Weapon * Name: alnnasr aldhdhahabi (Arabic, golden eagle (pronounced ahln-nasir ahld-dah-hah-bee) * Wielder: Aurum Adair Brewer * Maker/Smith: Aurum Adair Brewer * Type: Adaptive Dust Cane Gun * Weapon Derivation: collapsible cane, double barrel shotgun, pump action shotgun, marksman rifle, pepper-box pistol * Holstered/Inactive Form: a decorative cane, encased in black walnut wood with gold trim and silver inlays. * Form 1: a trigger and compact recon scope unfold from the handle of the cane, while the foot splits and slides back to allow the gun to fire. concentrated energy bolts are fired, allowing the weapon to be used as a light marksman rifle. * Form 2: first quarter of the shaft folds back and trigger unfolds from the handle, folded segment acts as a slide, priming an energy shot that will scatter after traveling a short distance from the barrel, acting as a pump action shotgun * Form 3: front half of the canes shaft folds back and trigger unfolds from the handle, can fire two scattering energy blasts simultaneously, acting like an over-under double barrel shotgun * Form 4: shaft folds in quarters and trigger unfolds from the handle, can fire multiple weak energy bursts in rapid succession, acting as a pepper-box pistol. * Form 5: first and second segments fold independently and trigger unfolds from the handle. In this form the weapon will fire energy bolts in pure automatic, acting as a submachine gun. * Dust Capacity: primarily loaded with lightning dust, however it can use any dust type, and is loaded using canisters stored in the handle. * Usage: Aurum Adair is a practitioner of Canne de combat, however his style has been heavily modified to implement usage of the weapons multiple firearm configurations, and bares minimal resemblance to the original technique. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Going to be totally honest; i was sitting down to rest during comic con, got bored, and started playing with the segments on my mom's collapsible cane when i started noticing i could fold it in different ways and have it be similar profile to various guns. Semblance * Name: Looking Glass * User(s): Aurum Adair Brewer * Type: Glyph/Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Short description: User can link pieces of glass and transmit images between them * Visual effect: a transparent glyph appears at the center of each piece of glass being used * Range: Medium (50 feet) * General limitations: can only link 10 pieces at once, if he a glyph leaves his range it will dissipate * Passive ability(s) (if any): Aurum can sense the location of any piece of glass within range of his semblance * Active ability: Tier One: Able to link multiple pieces of glass and transmit images between them * Active ability: Tier Two: Gains the ability to magnify viewed images up to 15X, similar to a telescopic lens * Dust interaction (fire): configures transmitted images to search for heat signatures, acting much like an infrared camera * Dust interaction (ice): configures transmitted images to detect ultraviolet light, allowing certain materials to be highlighted within the field of view * Dust interaction (lightning): configures transmitted images to display electrical signatures * Notes: Went for boring but practical. \ Trivia * Aurum is the Latin word for gold. * Adair is from Edgar meaning Fortune (ead) and Spear (gar) Brewer is a name for one who brews. * Classy bastard through and through Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character